FLCL 2
by Takkun19
Summary: Naota is the center of a unravelling plot to bring back Atomsk from another dimension, all the while is the middle of a rollercoasting emotional love triangle.


Hi there everyone.

It's me Takkun19 back for Round Two! Yep, that's right prepare for some unbelievably astounding works from your favorite author! > 

Seriously though, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll boo me off stage!

Flamers, as always, are welcome.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own FLCL or any of it's characters.

I do not own the band, 'The Pillows' or any music they have produced.

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of it's characters.

* * *

And without further ado, I present to you, FLCL 2.

Chapter: 1

Happy Bivouac

'I thought it would go away . . . I mean, this bump on my head, it's not normal, like the ones I used to get before-'

"Naota, come down here and watch over the bakery for me."

Naota sat up on his bed recollecting the present from his drifty daydreams that more commonly than ever filled his mind, "I'll be down in a sec, Dad."

He searched his bed, finally finding the bizarre cap of his, and ran downstairs. His father was halfway out of the door by the time Naota reached the last step, "Where are you going anyways?"

Kamon held out a folder, 'Lilian, The Final Angel' "A meeting for my new book, it seems the public really eats this stuff up, its not really that big of a deal as I see it."

He paused as he admired his work, "Evangelion is easy enough to understand, as I see it, it is a lesson towards man."

He looked at Naota to see if there was any interest, of course, and as he suspected there was none, Kamon continued anyways, "As Evangelion fought off the angels, it was easy to see that they were only becoming harder to beat. With each new battle a more close-cut win. All the way to Kabris, who in the form of Kawrou explained that man was born from Lilith." He gathered a conclusion, "And thus we the Lilian are the last angel, and the hardest to conquer, because we must find peace with ourselves."

He looked over again towards Naota direction to only notice that he was looking through a CD rack, Kamon sighed. "He's just not an anime fan."

Kamon walked out shutting the door with a strange finality. Naota browsed through the collection of Kamon's music, as he stared at the found CD, he thought he saw a blurred figure move behind him in its reflection.

Naota spun quickly, 'Just the light.' He popped the CD in the stereo that sit across the bakery area in the front room, he looked on the back of the album, very conveniently Happy Bivouac was the first song on the CD with the same name.

The music began to fill the air as he walked behind the cash register and sat on his stool, a familiar smell caught Naota's nose. "Damn, I hate it when Haruko makes. . ."

His voice died as the full comprehension filled his mind. Silently he walked over to the oven and opened the door; inside just beginning to rise was Haruko's famous spicy curry bread.

Again, he looked around remembering the strange light reflection from the CD case, no one to be found. 'It can't be, maybe Dad found the old recipe somewhere. I mean, how odd is that? Writing down a recipe sounds normal enough.' But Naota knew Haruko wasn't a normal person, in fact, she wasn't a person at all, but a strange alien with motives he didn't exactly understand.

He let these unsettling thoughts plague his mind as he sat on a stool behind the counter, from a drawer he found a stack of papers, which he assumed was recipes.

He looked through them, losing hope, when finally coming upon something of interest. As Naota soon found out it was anything but a recipe. Naota sat astonished and very much red in the face as he stared at the cover of a Neon Genesis Evangelion doujinshi.

Illustrated on the cover was quite a sight to behold, in bright red battle attire was Asuka Langley Sohryu bent over, the tight latex-like armor not leaving much to the imagination with Asuka looking back at the viewer expectantly.

Naota blushed even more so, as he took in all the details of the cover page, "Hello Eva, hello Asuka." Naota began to stroke himself absently as he flipped through the black and white magazine.

"What's that Takkun?" A whisper, Naota shivered as the deep meaning of the words painfully stung his ears.

"Haru-" He was cut off by his own sharp intake of breath as Haruko found his slick erect penis, and massaged it, "Naughty, naughty Takkun, aren't you a little young to be looking at those kinds of magazines?"

The question went unanswered as Haruko felt Naota up with her other hand playfully, "And I thought I was the only one you fantasized about." The way the word 'fantasized' rolled off her tongue went straight to his crotch. And he moaned silently, once again, wrapped neatly around her finger.

To Be Continued

A/N: I updated this chapter, but unfortunately there was no new content. A few grammatical corrections and punctuation errors and I fixed a few sentences I didn't really like too much, I'll update by tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Takkun19


End file.
